I Would Do Anything for You
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: La pequeña e insignificante vida de Tweek Tweak cambio cuando conoció a Craig Tucker. OneShot. Dedicación Especial a Gabi17.


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><em>I Would Do Anything for You<em>

La pequeña e insignificante vida de Tweek Tweak cambio cuando conoció a Craig Tucker.

Desde aquella pelea que había causado el grupo de Stan para saber quién era el menos marica. Ambos tuvieron que "entrenar" antes de la "gran" pelea que tendrían después de clases. Aunque Tweek era un ser pacifico que quería pasar totalmente inadvertido para no llamar la atención, pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando en ese día, Stan y Kyle se le acercaron en la clase de taller para decirle que Craig tenía problemas con él. ¿Qué habría hecho él? Si ni siquiera le había hecho nada para que se enojase con él.

Stan y Kyle le habían llenado la cabeza de mentiras para que se pelease con Craig pero, Tweek sabía perfectamente que todo esto no tendría un final feliz.

Y su sexto sentido tuvo razón. Craig y el terminaron el hospital totalmente adoloridos por esa pelea estúpida causada por Stan y sus amigos -excepto Kenny, que no mostró mucho interés en la apuesta de sus amigos-

En el transcurso de los meses se unió al 'Team Craig' gracias a la ayuda de Token y Clyde. Al principio tenía miedo y la presión lo invadió cuando Token le dijo que tendría que tener primero la aprobación de Craig para que pudiese unirse y cuando llegó aquel momento, Craig lo miro de arriba abajo, le hizo su seña con el dedo medio y asintió levemente.

Tweek Tweak estaba dentro de aquel grupo.

Al poco tiempo se unió Kevin y Jason al grupo…, y no se separaron, cruzaron primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad juntos. Obviamente cuando se graduaron, el grupo se separo pero continuaban viéndose todos los fines de semana en la casa de Tweek.

Con el tiempo, Tweek aprendió a controlar tus temblores y tics, y todo esto gracias a Craig que lo acompañaba a las terapias de grupo que tenía el rubio en las tardes y además de que siempre estaba ahí apoyándolo en todo momento.

OoO

—Deja tu maldita cobardía y declárate de una vez —. La voz de Clyde resonó por toda la habitación, siendo el mejor amigo de Tucker estaba algo hastiado por la actitud tan infantil que había tomado Craig. Con sólo observar como Craig miraba al rubio se dio cuenta de que este sentía algo más que una simple amistad hacia la bola de nervios.

Craig lo observa por unos segundos para después hacerle su seña obscena que según los habitantes de South Park era "herencia" por los miembros de la familia Tucker.

—Tú no lo entiendes ¿qué tal si me rechaza? Tal vez…, el no me vea de la misma manera en que lo veo yo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—Sólo es una corazonada y deja de joderme con el tema ¿quieres?

—Como quieras…, yo no voy a estar sufriendo como un jodido masoquista.

Clyde salió de la habitación dejando a Craig solo en la habitación del castaño amante de los tacos, se recargó en el escritorio y comenzó a reflexionar todo lo que había vivido con Tweek. Todas aquellas pijamadas que habían convivido él y sus demás amigos de siempre, su primera salida a un bar y cuando habían viajado a Hawái. Aquella última experiencia fue algo divertida; Tweek tenía miedo de subir al avión por temor a que este se estrellase en un edificio o que se le terminara la gasolina y que cayeran al océano pero, Craig le había prometido que lo cuidaría y lo protegería en el transcurso del viaje y así pasó. Todo el trayecto Tweek no soltó la mano de Craig en ningún sólo segundo.

—Mierda… ¿cómo pude caer en este juego perverso? —susurra.

OoOo

Después de la agradable cenar que habían compartido los chicos, todos se regresaron a su casa, el primero en irse fue Clyde ya que tenía que recoger a Bebe (Barbara) Stevens y el resto se fueron después de una partida de cartas.

Únicamente Craig se quedó con Tweek a limpiar la casa de este último. Habían cenado hamburguesas -hechas por Token- (N/A: Tengo hambre… ¡quiero una kangerburger!)

Craig se había encargado de recoger la mesa mientras que Tweek guardaba todo las fichas de póker que estaban sobre la mesa junto con las cartas. Tucker había terminado cuando Tweek salía a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco de aquella madrugada. Observaba como el rubio cabello de Tweek se alborotaba un poco por el viento y sonrió sin que Tweak se diese cuenta, se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Tweek y acerco una silla al lado de este.

—Es una bella -ngh- noche ¿no crees?

Ideal para probar esos tentadores labios tuyos, piensa Tucker.

—Así es. En un rato más me iré; todavía no puedo creer que hayas sido el primero de nosotros en tener su propia casa.

Aquello era un comentario totalmente estúpido y se arrepintió al instante en decir aquello. Tweek arqueo una ceja por ese comentario… algo andaba mal.

—Olvida lo que dije… sólo olvídalo ¿sí?

— ¿Estás bien?

Jodidos nervios delatadores, su cuerpo ya estaba tenso y en su estomago se podían sentir las jodidas mariposas jugando con el ¡maldito sea el amor!

—Mejor me voy, te llamo mañana ¿sí?

Dispuesto a alejarse de ahí como un verdadero cobarde siente como Tweek es más rápido que él y lo sujeta del brazo impidiendo a que huyese.

—Algo esta ¡Ack! mal contigo, Craig Tucker…, vas a decirme lo que te ocurre.

—Mierda… no es nada, Tweek. Seguramente la hamburguesa no me cayó bien.

—Mientes.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldito seas Cupido hijo de puta! De un momento a otro ya se encontraba teniendo los carnosos y suaves labios de Tweek sobre los suyos, se separó rápidamente al ser consiente lo que había hecho segundos atrás, seguramente Tweek lo echaría de la casa y le gritaría que lo odiaba por ser tan jodidamente marica, pero al momento de huir nuevamente siente como otra vez los labios del rubio estaban sobre los suyos, comenzando un pequeño pero significativo beso. Tweek llevó sus manos detrás del cuello de Craig para intensificar el beso aun más, el pelinegro sujeta de la cadera a Tweek para atraerlo más a su necesito cuerpo.

Se separan por la falta de oxigeno y los orbes verde esmeralda chocan con los grises.

—Me gustas —se declara por fin Tucker y mira fijamente al pequeño rubio que no dejaba de mirarlo con esos orbes verdes que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

—Lo sé. Clyde me lo dijo.

Estúpido Clyde…, piensa Craig.

— ¿Y yo te gusto a ti?

— ¿Cuántas –ngh- veces tendré que besarte esta noche para hacerte entender lo mucho que me gustas?

— ¿Por qué no empiezas ahora mismo?

**The End**

* * *

><p>NA: OneShot dedicado a mi querida amiga, compañera, líder, consejera Gabi17

Y ahora que andas deprimida no sólo te dedico este OneShot, sino que además te dedico esta pequeña frase que se te gusta tanto:

"_No dejes que este mundo roto __estropee __**tu sonrisa**__"_

Shinigami Out.


End file.
